My Custom Movie Parody Spoof Stories
These are my Custom Movie Parody Spoofs Stories for everyone will enjoy The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mer-Husky (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Mer-Irish Setter (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Mer-Dalmatian (Perdita style) (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Mer-Dalmatian (Dolly style) (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Mer-Cockapoo (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Mer-Saluki (Cross Style) (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Mermaid (Eilonwy version; Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Scottish Mermaid (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little She-Wolf (Based on The Little Mermaid (1989)) * The Little Mer-Dog (RowserlotStudios1993 Style) The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mer-Irish Setter 2: Return to the Sea (Based on The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)) * The Little She-Wolf 2: Return to the Sea (Based on The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)) The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Little Mer-Irish Setter 3: Sasha's Beginning (Based on The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)) * The Little She-Wolf 3: Bianca's Beginning (Based on The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)) Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Akita and the Grinch (Based on Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Aladdin (1992) * Jericholaddin (Based on Aladdin (1992)) * Ginladdin (Based on Aladdin (1992)) Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) The Lion King (1994) * The Dog Centaur King (Jericho version; Based on The Lion King (1994)) * The Mer-Dog King (Jericho version; Based on The Lion King (1994)) * The Akita King (Based on The Lion King (1994)) The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) The Secret of NIMH (1982) The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Thumbelina (1994) The Elm-Chanted Forest (1986) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Peter Pan (1953) * Mickey Pan (Based on Peter Pan (1953)) * Danny Pan (Based on Peter Pan (1953)) * Jericho Pan (Based on Peter Pan (1953)) The Jungle Book (1967) * The Human Book (Based on The Jungle Book (1967)) * The Merdog Book (Based on The Jungle Book (1967)) * The Merwolf Book (Based on the Jungle Book (1967)) 101 Dalmatians (1961) 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) Lady and the Tramp (1955) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamps' Adventure (2001) Sleeping Beauty (1959) Oliver and Company (1988) * Tails and Company (Based on Oliver and Company (1988)) * Edmond and Company (Based on Oliver and Company (1988)) * Fievel and Company (Based on Oliver and Company (1988)) The Sword in the Stone (1963) Quest for Camelot (1998) Pocahontas (1995) Balto (1995) * Ginto (Based on Balto (1995)) Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Hercules (1997) Mulan (1998) The Swan Princess (1994) * The Merdog Princess (Based on The Swan Princess (1994)) Robin Hood (1973) *Bodi Hood (Vinnytovar Style) (Based on Robin Hood (1973)) Mary Poppins (1964) * Annabelle Poppins (Based on Mary Poppins (1964)) Shrek (2001) * Grey (Shrek) (Based on Shrek (2001)) * Discord (Shrek) (Based on Shrek (2001)) Shrek 2 (2004) * Grey 2 (Shrek 2) (Based on Shrek 2 (2004)) Shrek the Third (2007) * Grey the Third (Shrek the Third) (Based on Shrek the Third (2007)) Shrek Forever After (2010) * Grey Forever After (Shrek Forever After (Based on Shrek Forever After (2010)) Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Rock-A-Doodle (1991) Finding Nemo (2003) * Finding Marshall (Based on Finding Nemo (2003)) * Finding Weed (Based on Finding Nemo (2003)) * Finding Tails (Vinnytovar Style) (Based on Finding Nemo (2003)) * Finding Bambi (Based on Finding Nemo (2003)) * Finding Chase (Based on Finding Nemo (2003)) * Finding Lucky (Based on Finding Nemo (2003)) Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Reika (Based on Finding Dory (2016)) * Finding Kate (Based on Finding Dory (2016)) * Finding Giselle (Based on Finding Dory (2016)) * Finding Mangle (Based on Finding Dory (2016)) * Finding Bianca (Based on Finding Dory (2016)) * Finding Sasha (Based on Finding Dory (2016)) The Pagemaster (1994) Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) The Last Unicorn (1982) The Dark Crystal (1982) Labyrinth (1986) The Black Cauldron (1985) Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) Treasure Planet (2002) * Treasure Planet (Weed version) (Based on Treasure Planet (2002)) * Treasure Planet (RowserlotStudios1993 Version) (Based on Treasure Planet (2002)) Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Legend of the Guardians: The Merdogs of Puplantis (Based on Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)) Zootopia (2016) * Toontopia (Based on Zootopia (2016)) The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) * The Raccoon and the Dog (Based on The Thief and the Cobbler (1995)) Moana (2016) The Iron Giant (1999) Shark Tale (2004) Antz (1998) Chicken Little (2005) Bolt (2008) The Wizard of Oz (1939) Dinosaur (2000) Ready Player One (2018) The Grinch (2000/2018) * How The Zmei Gorynych Stole Christmas (Based on The Grinch (2000)) * How The Draconequus Stole Christmas (Based on the Grinch (2000)) The Cat in the Hat (2004) * Rowser in The Hat (Based on The Cat in The Hat (2003)) Horton Hears a Who! (2008) The Lorax (2012) Spark: A Space Tail (2017) Rock Dog (2017) * Rock Wolf (Based on Rock Dog (2017)) Toy Story (1995) Toy Story 2 (1999) Toy Story 3 (2010) Toy Story 4 (2019) Bambi (1942) Dumbo (1941) The Magic Voyage (1992) The Seventh Brother (1991) The Rescuers (1977) The Rescuers Down Under (1990) An American Tail (1986) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) The Incredibles (2004) The Incredibles 2 (2018) Monsters Inc. (2001) * Canines, Inc. (Based on Monsters, Inc. (2001)) Monsters University (2013) * Canines University (Based on Monsters University (2013)) Alpha and Omega (2010) * Vixen and Tibetan Mastiff (Based on Alpha and Omega (2010)) How to Train Your Dragon (2010) How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) Tangled (2010) Frozen (2013) Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) Willy the Sparrow (1989) Category:Fan Fiction